A Shugo Chara Christmas Party!
by Neji0392
Summary: Utau invites Amu to the Royal Garden for a Christmas party with the Guardians, Kukai, Ikuto, and of course Utau. What happens when Amu decides to go to the bathroom with Ikuto? Read and Find out! *Total Amuto-One Shot!*


**Ally-Chan: Oh Me Gosh! It's Christmas!!**

**Ikuto: Merry Christmas Everyone!!**

**Amu: Merry CHRISTMAS (Ikuto!!)**

**Ally-chan: This is my present for you!! A Christmas themed fanfic!!**

**Amu/Ikuto: I'm excited!! **

**Ikuto: What's it rated?**

**Ally-chan: Well one of them will be rated T and another version of this story will be rated M. This is the T one, though.**

**Ikuto: THANK YOU ALLY-CHAN!!!!**

**Ally-chan: -sweatdrops- ehehe. No prob. **

**Amu: Okay, Time for a Special Christmas Fanfic!!**

**Ally-chan: Who wants to do the disclaimer?!**

**Ran: I do, I do! Ally-chan does NOT own Shugo Chara in ANY way!!**

**Ally-chan/Ikuto/Amu/Ran: EN-****JOY****!**

**A/N: Ages; Amu, Tadase, Nagihiko, Rima: 12 Kukai: 13 Utau: 13 Ikuto: 16**

* * *

_[A (Crazy) Christmas Party]_

-Amu's POV-

Ugh… What time is it? I grabbed my phone and looked at the time, 7AM. The date is… DECEMBER 25?! CHRISTMAS! I have to get downstairs for presents!

-Normal POV (I got bored with Amu's POV)-

Amu ran down the stairs. She was still in her ivory, night gown. Not see-through, though. She saw her parents and Ami surrounding the big tree decorated with ornaments and such.

"We were wondering when you'd get up!" Amu's mom yelled in glee.

"What'd I get?! What'd I get?!" Amu ran to the tree and grabbed her present _I already knew which one was mine because I had been staring at it the whole week. _

Amu ripped open the box to find… A Laptop! Her old laptop had broke because it started to spark and it exploded; so now her parents got her a new one.

"Thanks Mom, Thanks Dad." Amu said. Then Ami was ripping her present.

"Mama! Papa! Look what Santa gave me!" Ami exclaimed. She was holding up a whole singer's set; microphone, boom box, "stereo", and a CD of Hoshina Utau.

"_She still believes in Santa… and she's ten." _Amu thought.

Amu got a ring on her cell phone, "Hello?"

"Hey Amu! It's Utau! The Guardians, Ikuto, Kukai, and ME are having a party at the Royal garden! We want you to be here! The only person here though is me! Haha, I'm early. Well get here fast!!! Or I'll do 'you know what'." You could tell Utau was glaring through the phone.

"Ehehe… S-sure." Amu sweat-dropped.

"Wear something nice!!! And I mean SEXY nice!" Utau yelled. Then hung up.

Amu sighed. "That Utau…" Amu looked up at her family, "Mama, Papa, I'm going to the school for a Christmas party." Amu said.

"Okay Amu!" Amu's Mom said.

"NO BOYS!!!" You can already tell who said that… (Her dad).

Amu smiled and ran up to her room. She knew Utau was going to do something bad if she didn't follow her orders. Amu looked at her closet, but she didn't have anything that Utau would approve of. She then looked at Miki.

"Miki… could you design a "sexy" outfit for me…?" Amu was even embarrassed to ask her own chara.

"Sure Amu-chan! Drew, Draw, Drawn!" Miki swished her paint brush around on her note-pad. She designed a cute, girly, Santa outfit. A red super-mini skirt with white fur on the bottom, a belly-button shirt with white fur all around the edges. Then she put red panty-hose, and white furry boots. Then red, elbow-high, gloves.

She then put it on Amu, and added a Santa hat. Amu look cute, and sexy at the same time. Amu blushed.

"I think Utau will definitely approve of this… Thanks Miki. I can't let my parents see me like this, so Ran, let's fly to the school!" Amu cheered.

"Hop, Step, Jump!" Ran chara-changed and they flew to Seiyo Elementary.

Utau was still the only one there when Amu arrived. Utau gawked at Amu.

"Amu… YOU LOOK SUPER SEXY!!! Ikuto will definitely like this!!" Utau squealed.

"I-Ikuto?!" Amu yelled.

"YEAH! Didn't I tell you he's coming!? I did tell you! You look so cute, no, Sexy!!" Utau could stop observing Amu.

Utau was wearing something similar to Amu's outfit, but it covered up more skin.

Utau and Amu still had half an hour before everyone else arrived. Utau had to train Amu how to act at this party.

"Okay, Amu. I don't want you to act like anything, but I want you to be around Ikuto as much as possible. Ikuto likes you the way you are, so I don't want to screw anything up at all." Utau explained.

"Ikuto likes me?!" Amu eyed Utau. She was telling the truth.

"Of course Ikuto likes you! ARE YOU BLIND?! Gosh Amu, I thought you were smarter! Anyway! This party is going to be "off-the-chain", as those "cool" kids call it." Utau finger-quoted around the quotes.

Amu sweat-dropped, "Okay."

All the decorations around the Royal Garden were put. All the plants had ornaments and sparkles on them, the floor was filled with confetti and sparkles, the whole room was filled with candy, even the floor. The table had a giant cake, the walls were decorated with stringy stuff, red and green ropes of string. It really looked like a Christmas Wonderland.

Amu stared at all of the decorations. "Amu-chan! This is so pretty, desu!" Suu exclaimed.

Ran, Miki, and Suu were all playing with the sparkles and confetti on the floor. Amu giggled.

Finally, all the members arrived. Tadase, Yaya, Rima, Nagihiko, Kukai, and Ikuto were there. When the Guardians arrived, they immediately ogled Amu. Even Tadase.

"Haha… Thanks." Amu blushed.

"Amu-chan, I never thought you could be so beautiful!" Kukai exclaimed.

"Thanks Kukai…" Amu blushed a deeper red.

That's when Ikuto walked in, and saw Kukai putting his arm around Amu neck.

"Hi…" Ikuto stared right at Amu, not a glare, but a seductive look that scared Amu a little bit.

"Ikuto!! Hi!!" Utau screamed.

"Hey Utau." Ikuto smiled, a warm smile.

Amu walked over to Ikuto, _"Hang out with Ikuto as much as possible… Got it!". _

"Hey Ikuto!" Amu said.

Ikuto leaned down to whisper in Amu's ear, "You're very… sexy today."

Amu blushed more than she did when Kukai called her beautiful, "T-thanks. Y-you look good as well…" Amu stuttered.

Ikuto smirked, and put his arm around Amu's waist. She blushed more than she already was.

"Let's get this party started!" Yaya yelled.

Yaya dug into the treats, candy, and anything will sugar. Tadase kept staring at Amu; which creeped her out a bit. Kukai was the hyper, energetic person like he always was. Utau was the same as Kukai and they were both singing loudly and acting like total idiots. Nagihiko and Rima were hanging out with Ikuto and Amu.

"Hey Rima!" Amu hugged Rima tight, and they started jumping up and down.

Ikuto and Nagihiko shook hands and just stood there, feeling a bit awkward.

"So… are you and Rima dating?" Ikuto asked.

"Yes. We've been dating for quite a while now. How about you and Amu?" Nagihiko asked, nudging Ikuto at the same time.

"Uh… I'm not sure. I think we're boyfriend and girlfriend, but I'm not sure." Ikuto seemed so calm, Nagihiko sweat-dropped, _"Not sure???" _

"Hey Amu." Ikuto called.

"Yeah, Ikuto?" Amu asked, looking very happy.

"Are you my girlfriend?" Ikuto asked, quite loudly so that everyone could hear.

Utau stopped singing and was listening well.

"Um… Are we?" Amu asked.

"Yes." Ikuto answered.

"Okay!" Amu cheered. Amu just continued doing whatever she was doing with Rima.

"That was quick." Nagihiko said.

"Yeah, Amu and I are very… uh… open with each other." Ikuto said, getting a seductive look on his face again. Nagihiko inched away a bit.

Amu went to Ikuto again, "Hey!!! Um, I have to go to the bathroom… So if anyone ask where I am, tell them for me, kay?" Amu asked.

"Let me go with you. The school is far away, and I don't want you going alone." Ikuto whined.

Amu smiled, "Fine…" Amu then walked over to Rima. "Rima, if anyone asks where I am, I'm in the bathroom. Kay?" Amu asked.

"No problem!" Rima said.

"Thanks." Amu walked out with Ikuto, holding hands, to the bathroom.

-In the School toward the bathrooms-

"Okay, wait out here. I'll be out in a second." Amu said, she was strictly pointing a finger to Ikuto, making sure he won't be the pervert he is and walk in.

Ikuto nodded.

After Amu walked in, Ikuto followed soon after. And when Amu went into her stall, Ikuto sneaked in… soon after.

"I-Ikuto!" Amu yelled.

"Amu, I can't hold it any longer when you have this outfit on. I want you." Ikuto put Amu against the wall.

"B-b-but I'm twelve!!" Amu was blushing like mad.

"It's okay, I won't get you pregnant." Ikuto smirked. "But… I guess if you don't want me to…"

"I never said I didn't want you to…" Amu said quietly.

Ikuto smirked, "You naughty girl." Ikuto whispered.

**[The sex scene will be added in the M version]**

-After their incident in the bathroom-

"Ikuto… I'm exhausted. I don't think I can go to the party." Amu huffed, in pain as well.

"That's okay. I'll take you home to rest." Ikuto said, lifting Amu up bridal style.

"Thanks Ikuto. I love you." Amu said.

"I love you, too." Ikuto whispered.

Ikuto took Amu home and set her on the bed.

"I'll be back later, Amu. I need to do stuff. Bye." Ikuto kissed Amu on the lips and left.

Amu smiled, "I LOVE HIM!"

That's when Amu got a ring on her phone, "Amu? Where are you?" Rima asked.

"Um… home…" Amu said nervously.

"Why?!"

"I got sick… Sorry. I have to go bye!" Amu hung up and went to bed.

* * *

**Ally-chan: How did you guys like that?! MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Ikuto: I really really liked it! Can't wait to read the M version!**

**Amu: -blush- I'm so perverted!!**

**Ikuto: Not as perverted as me ****J**

**Amu: … no comment.**

**Ally-chan: uh…. Sure. **

**A/N: If anybody wants to write the sex scene FOR me, please write one, and send it to me. :)**

**Ikuto/Amu/Ally-chan: I hope you guys had a wonderful Christmas!!! Thanks for reading and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
